Conventionally, a search service which searches relevant information using information related to an image capturing object (for example, the sunrise, highland plants and autumnal leaves) as a key is known. According to such a search service, information corresponding to a search keyword is provided to a user terminal which is connected through the Internet, and, when an image capturing spot needs to be searched, and it is possible to search information to which relevant information is added as a comment on a captured image. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of setting longitude/latitude information to an extended tag portion of the Exif format and generating a position information attached original image, posting the generated image on webpages, and providing information related to an image capturing spot of a place close to an arbitrary spot upon information search using arbitrary spot information such as a current position of a user as a key.